Private Desires
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Uma noite quente de verão é o cenário perfeito para dizer para o amado o que se sente e... descortinar desejos secretos.  Shun descobrirá... Porque um loiro gelado é tudo! ONESHOT SHUNXHYOGA


_**Sinopse:**__ Uma noite quente de verão é o cenário perfeito para dizer para o amado o que se sente e... descortinar desejos secretos._

_Shun descobrirá... __**Porque um loiro gelado é tudo! ONESHOT SHUNXHYOGA**_

_**Notas iniciais**__: Texto homoerótico, se não gosta, se poupe da tortura e feche a página. Leitura recomendada para maiores de 18 anos, contendo descrição de sexo. _

_**Casal:**__ Shun e Hyoga – Se não gosta cai fora também e não me amole._

_**Fan fiction não**_** betada**_, então se também é do tipo professor Pasquali, se poupe da tortura e vá ler uma enciclopédia. Além disso, o maldito FF está desconfigurando o texto, não sei mais o que fazer aff!_

_A todos que relevam os erros e gostem do casal e do tema, boa leitura!_

**Private ****Desires**

**Fan fiction**** de Sion Neblina**

**Romance – Yaoi**

Noite de verão na mansão Kido. Os cavaleiros não conseguiam dormir. Shun, Seiya e Shiryu estavam no jardim, os mais velhos conversavam e bebiam cerveja, tentando aplacar o calor terrível que fazia no Japão. Entretanto, o mais novo não os acompanhava, estava introspectivo e com um olhar melancólico e perdido.

As duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo não estavam com ele naquela noite quente, e ele gostaria tanto que, ao menos, um deles estivesse ali.

Ikki saíra em missão pela fundação, já que agora, com o fim das batalhas, eles tinham que combater vilões "normais" como terroristas, narcotraficantes, etc. E Hyoga, ah, Hyoga! O russo mais uma vez entrara em uma de suas crises existenciais e sumira nos campos gelados da Sibéria. No início, ele ainda ligava com certa freqüência, mas deveria ter chegado à local tão inóspito que o sinal do celular já não pegava.

Shun sentia falta de ambos, mas por motivos diferentes. Ikki era seu irmão, e ele o amava; entretanto, descobrira um sentimento completamente novo pelo amigo loiro, depois que eles, finalmente, "salvaram a terra" do último deus ambicioso.

Suspirou triste encostando a uma pilastra do jardim.

- Shun, toma um gole! – Seiya ofereceu sua cerveja ao mais jovem e provocou – O Ikki não está aqui pra brigar com você!

- Deixe o Shun em paz, Seiya, não vê que ele está preocupado com o Ikki? – reclamou Shiryu.

- E com o Hyoga também, não é, Shun? – se havia malícia na pergunta do sagitariano, o mais jovem não percebeu, porém ruborizou e baixou um olhar triste para o chão, que não passou despercebido aos amigos.

- Há muito tempo que ele não dá notícias, não é? – indagou Shiryu.

- Sim, estou preocupado. – confessou Shun.

- Ah, relaxa! Eles dois são adultos! – volveu Seiya – Senta aqui com a gente, Shun, e toma uma cerveja.

- Não, obrigado, eu não gosto de cerveja.

- Quê? – riu Seiya – Ah, Shun, que pena! Uma loira gelada é tudo numa noite quente como essa!

Seiya virou a cerveja na boca, terminando sua garrafa.

- Vou buscar mais na cozinha! – informou, saindo.

Shiryu aproveitou a saída do indiscreto amigo e se aproximou do mais jovem dentre os cavaleiros de bronze.

- Shun, por que você não diz o que sente a ele, quando ele voltar?

O mais jovem engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos.

- E-ele... ele quem, Shiryu? – gaguejou totalmente sem jeito.

- O Hyoga. – foi direto o dragão – Já reparei que você gosta dele há certo tempo...

Shun ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão, baixou o olhar para os próprios pés e esticou os suspensórios que usava, nervoso.

- Q-quem mais sabe? – murmurou envergonhado.

- Não sei se alguém sabe além de mim, mas você é muito transparente, meu amigo. – declarou Shiryu – Por que não diz a ele?

- Será que ele volta? – indagou angustiado.

- Acho que sim, ele sempre volta, não é? – sorriu o chinês.

- Eu... eu... vou dormir, Shiryu... – falou sem jeito – Obrigado pelo conselho.

O libriano apenas assentiu com a cabeça e observou o mais novo voltar para a mansão. Seiya chegou minutos depois, olhando na mesma direção em que o dragão mirava.

- O Shun anda esquisito, não é? – comentou.

- Deve ser saudades do Ikki e do Hyoga.

O mais novo deu de ombros.

- Vamos voltar a beber, Shi, só assim pra suportar esse calor escaldante.

**-****Private Desires-**

Já era tarde da noite quando Shun acordou suando bicas, mesmo dormindo com a janela do quarto aberta.

"Saori mão de vaca, por que não coloca ar condicionado em todos os quartos?" Reclamou mentalmente, sentindo o suor escorrer por sua pele macia.

"Ah, pra que? Você está no santuário mesmo! Lá com certeza tem ar condicionando em seu quarto!" Continuou a resmungar.

Olhou a imensa lua cheia pela janela, e desabotoou alguns botões do seu pijama verde, sentindo que ele já estava molhado de suor.

Ah, se ao menos Hyoga não estivesse na Sibéria, pediria sua ajuda para refrescar seu quarto... E quem sabe... Algo mais!

Corou com os pensamentos obscenos. Há certo tempo pensava demais no amigo, aliás, sempre pensara demais nele, desde a última guerra em que lutaram juntos. Mas, nos últimos tempos, pensava bem mais, mais do que o normal. Era natural ter sonhos eróticos em que o russo era bem mais que seu amigo.

Tais pensamentos pareceram aumentar o calor que fazia naquele quarto o transformando num pedaço de inferno.

Durante o dia procurava não pensar tanto nele, tinha obrigações com a fundação, papéis, relatórios, telefonemas. Mas a noite; ah! Era a noite que a saudade que sentia do cisne aumentava de forma assustadora e libidinosa.

"O que o Ikki faria se soubesse que penso essas coisas? Com certeza me trancaria em algum lugar para que eu nunca mais visse o Hyoga. Nem sabe ele que o Cisne não me dá nenhuma bola, às vezes, acho que ele nem percebe que... o que sinto vai além da amizade..."

Shun passou as mãos de forma rápida pelos cabelos ensopados de suor; calor, sede, excitação com o sonho! Isso tudo bagunçava seus sentimentos. Resolveu descer para pegar alguns cubos de gelo na geladeira, quem sabe assim conseguisse manter a temperatura do quarto mais baixa já que a noite não lhe dispensava nem uma mísera brisa?

Abriu a porta do quarto e seguiu pelo corredor; o quarto do russo era o seguinte e ele teve a impressão de sentir-lhe o cosmo, mesmo que fraco. Abriu a porta devagar...

- Hyoga? – chamou baixinho, mas a cama estava vazia, embora estivesse desfeita.

Corou. Ele estava na mansão! Como não sentiu sua chegada? Quando ele voltou?

Voltou a fechar a porta do quarto do russo, e desceu as escadas rapidamente, querendo fazer logo o que tinha que fazer e se trancar em seu quarto. Temia encontrá-lo sozinho naquele momento, justo naquele momento quando pensava nele demais, e sentia seu baixo ventre formigar de excitação.

"Maldito calor!" Pensava Andrômeda chegando à cozinha escurecida e abrindo a geladeira para buscar o gelo.

- Infernalmente quente essa noite!

Ouviu aquela voz, fria, rouca e provocativa que o destruía tanto quanto encantava; surpreso, deixou as duas cubas de gelo caírem ao chão. Mais uma vez estava tão preso aos próprios pensamentos que não reparou que ali, na cozinha, estava bem mais fresco que o restante da casa, graças ao cosmo do cavaleiro de gelo.

- Hy-yoga, você está aí? – gaguejou fazendo a pergunta idiota – Eu não... eu não...

- Percebi que estava distraído. – sorriu o russo acendendo a luz – Tem pouco tempo que cheguei, fui ao seu quarto, mas como estava dormindo, resolvi deixar pra falar com você, amanhã.

Shun abriu os lábios, surpreso, o loiro usava apenas um pijama curto da cor dos seus olhos. As pernas definidas expostas ao seu olhar cobiçoso, o tecido fino da camisa marcando cada músculo do seu peito e braços.

Andrômeda corou, tentou desviar o olhar, porém, à vontade de ficar admirando àquela perfeição da natureza era mais forte que ele. Os músculos, a pele levemente corada, as coxas fortes e musculosas. Hyoga era a personificação da luxúria, e o jovem cavaleiro de bronze não conseguia conter os impulsos elétricos do seu próprio corpo olhando para aquele deus nórdico à sua frente.

- Shun, fala alguma coisa... – pediu o russo com um sorriso charmoso.

- Eu... eh... eu vim... – nenhuma palavra coerente saía dos lábios do mais jovem, então Hyoga se aproximou dele, agachou-se à sua frente e catando as pedras de gelo que molhavam o chão. Depois, pegou as cubas das mãos do rapaz de cabelos castanhos que estremeceu, e as colocou na mesa.

- Que tal se refrescar de uma forma mais divertida? – propôs o loiro para um Shun ainda meio aturdido.

- C-como?

- Vamos lá fora, está uma noite linda. – sorriu Hyoga, pegando o mais jovem pelo braço.

- Mas... Hyoga, nós estamos... – Shun tentava argumentar que estava apenas de pijama e que o russo, bem, o russo também!

- Não se preocupe, não tem ninguém para nos ver, além do mais, serão apenas alguns segundos para refrescá-lo. Tenha certeza que você dormirá melhor depois disso. – disse Hyoga.

Shun sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, relaxando mais. Hyoga era seu amigo, mesmo que tenha se tornado o objeto do seu desejo mais secreto, e também seu amor. Já algum tempo estava apaixonado pelo loiro, mas sabia que nunca teria coragem de lhe confessar isso. Sua timidez preferia viver um amor platônico eternamente.

Saiu com o russo para o imenso gramado da mansão Kido e mirou a lua; ela se refletia nos cabelos dourados do loiro, tornando-o quase fantasmagórico, ainda assim lindo.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui, Hyoga? – perguntou – Não tem nem se quer uma brisa, a noite está quente e parada, tanto aqui, quanto lá dentro.

- Por pouco tempo. – tornou o russo, começando a elevar seu cosmo. Shun sentiu o ar ao redor começar a esfriar e pequenas partículas de cristais de gelo começarem a aparecer no ambiente.

O gramado começou a congelar como vítima de uma geada, a fonte que desaguava no jardim também. O russo tomava cuidado para, ao invés de refrescar, não congelar seu amor. Sim, porque o que o jovem Andrômeda não sabia era que há muito tempo o cisne sentia o mesmo por ele. Hyoga estava apaixonado por Shun, contudo, não tentara uma aproximação até aquele momento por alguns motivos importantes, ao menos, importantes para eles: o primeiro era que quando se conheceram, Shun era muito jovem, quase uma criança. Ele também era muito jovem, mesmo assim, já possuía experiência sexual e, apesar de nunca haver tratado do assunto com o cavaleiro mais novo, alguma coisa lhe alertava que Andrômeda era completamente virgem. A segunda era que sempre estavam envolvidos em batalhas, isso tirava qualquer possibilidade amorosa; e finalmente a terceira; Ikki. O irmão super protetor e psicopata do seu amor, que, percebendo seu interesse (e Hyoga não sabia como aquele frango mitológico conseguiu perceber isso, já que escondia muito bem), não cansava de lhe fazer ameaças e insinuações veladas.

"_Eu destruo qualquer um que ousar tocar o Shun..."_

"_Se alguém se __atrever a machucá-lo, irmão, terá que se ver comigo!"_

Essas eram apenas algumas das frases "clássicas" de Ikki, que mantinha o russo longe de Shun. Não era por medo, não. Ele não tinha medo de Ikki de jeito nenhum! Mas sabia que uma luta entre os dois deixaria Shun desolado, e era extremamente doloroso pensar em causar qualquer dor que fosse ao seu pequeno. Seu pequeno! O cavaleiro de cabelos castanhos nem se quer cogitava que esse era o carinhoso apelido que lhe reservava. Tanto tempo de um silencioso amor. Mas agora, bem... Shun já estava com 17 anos, ele já havia esperado demais para confessar seus sentimentos por ele, e não perderia aquela possibilidade que a noite infernalmente quente lhe dera. Seu amor estava ali, belo, perfeito. Os cabelos castanhos e cacheados caindo sobre os ombros largos e alvos, cobertos pelo fino pijama verde, deixando-o a própria visão do pecado, em contraste com o rosto de anjo onde brilhavam impossíveis olhos verdes. O rubor nas faces que evidenciava o quanto ele era tímido e doce; algo místico, intocado e sagrado.

- Hyoga, já chega, estou com frio agora! – riu Shun o libertando dos seus devaneios, e também porque já estava incomodado com o olhar perdido do russo sobre si.

- Ah, desculpe! – o loiro balançou os cabelos, e baixou o cosmo, desaparecendo com os cristais de gelo.

Shun abraçou o próprio corpo arrepiado pelo frio e Hyoga se aproximou mais dele.

- Acho que exagerei, mas pelo menos agora está mais fresco,não é?

O mais jovem apenas maneou a cabeça, baixando o olhar.

- Eu... Hyoga, acho melhor entrarmos... – volveu Shun – Com certeza esse gelo vai refrescar a noite, mesmo em nossos quartos...

O cisne se aproximou tanto do mais jovem que Shun pode sentir sua respiração quente contra sua testa, já que era pouco mais baixo que o russo. Seu corpo estremeceu, e ele, instintivamente, ergueu o queixo para encontrar os olhos do amigo.

- Você tem certeza? – indagou o loiro.

- Certeza de que, Hyoga? – devolveu a pergunta, como que hipnotizado por aqueles olhos.

- Que quer voltar para seu quarto. – explicou o Cisne – Como disse, a noite está linda.

- M-mas é que agora ficou muito frio. Não que não esteja gostando, eu estou amando, porque meu quarto estava um inferno, mas é que você exagerou... – explicou corando.

- Então vou deixá-lo na temperatura certa... – o russo colou seu corpo ao menor de Shun, e o envolveu nos braços. O mais jovem estremeceu levemente e fechou os olhos, sentindo o leve calor que emanava do belo corpo do russo.

- Hyoga... eu... sabe... – Shun pensou em ter coragem para dizer o que sentia, tamanha era a ternura que o amigo lhe demonstrava. Hyoga sempre cuidava dele quando Ikki não estava por perto; era tão amigo, carinhoso e nunca lhe dizia palavras rudes, mas Shun sempre acreditou que aquilo fosse por amizade e pela educação rígida recebida de Camus. Nunca passaria por sua cabeça algo mais.

O loiro correu as mãos pelos seus cabelos de forma suave; o abraço embora carinhoso, mantinha a distância respeitável; sentiu que o menor ainda tremia.

- Ainda com frio, Shun? – indagou de forma lenta e sensual. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda sentiu-se derreter com aquela voz sussurrada em seu ouvido. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro do russo e respondeu quase num murmúrio:

- Não, não é isso...

- E o que seria? – perguntou o cisne, descendo as mãos dos seus cabelos, para afaga-lhe o rosto com os dedos, até chegar ao queixo que segurou com delicadeza.

Shun engoliu em seco, os olhos vítreos no russo.

- Hyoga, eu... você sempre esteve perto de mim desde que nos conhecemos...

O loiro acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu... eu sempre fui muito grato por sua amizade... – continuou Shun mais trêmulo que antes.

- Eu é que tenho que agradecer, Shun, foi você quem salvou minha vida, não o contrário. – disse Hyoga com carinho.

- Sim, mas... você me levou nos braços, você cuidou de mim...e...

- E?

- Eu...eu gosto muito de você, Hyoga, muito mesmo... – confessou corando mais que um pimentão – Depois do Ikki, você é a pessoa que mais gosto...

O russo fez uma careta de decepção.

- Depois do Ikki... – repetiu tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava arrasado. Shun gostava dele como irmão, como amigo somente. Afastou-se um pouco, tentando sorrir – Obrigado por gostar de mim, Shun, mas acho que você tem razão, é melhor voltarmos para nossos quartos...

O mais jovem, porém, não entendeu a súbita mudança do cisne. Pensara momentaneamente que Hyoga sentia o mesmo por ele, como foi estúpido! Dizer que gostava dele só fizera afastar o russo de si. Seus olhos marejaram, e Shun baixou o olhar.

- Boa noite, Hyoga! – disse rápido, correndo de volta ao seu quarto.

Hyoga deixou que ele fosse. Desfez o gelo da fonte e do gramado e voltou para seu próprio quarto.

Passou algum tempo sentado na cama, pensativo. Estava apenas a um quarto do de Shun, por que não ia lá e dizia pra ele que não queria que ele o amasse como amava Ikki, queria-o como homem, como amante? Por que se sentia tão rejeitado com as palavras do cavaleiro de Andrômeda?

Ergueu-se. A noite voltou a ficar terrivelmente quente; pra ele ainda mais que para os outros. Saiu do quarto e caminhou até a porta do quarto de Shun. Iria bater, mas escutou um soluço baixo e resolveu abrir levemente. O quarto estava escuro, o jovem de cabelos castanhos estava sentado próximo a janela e mirava a lua. Uma lágrima descia por seu rosto, e ele parecia muito distante dali.

O coração do cisne doeu. Shun sofria. Será que sofria de saudades do irmão? Será que sofria por outro alguém? Dor, ciúme, raiva e uma vontade absurdamente irracional de protegê-lo invadiram seu ser, e ele entrou abruptamente no quarto assustando o amigo.

- Hyoga!

- Shun, desculpe, mas... – não soube o que dizer, se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Andrômeda, que o mirava chocado, e o abraçou pela cintura – Eu não posso deixá-lo assim. Eu sei que está sofrendo pelo Ikki, talvez, seja até por alguém que eu não conheça, mas...

Ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Não posso deixá-lo sofrendo assim, sozinho nesse quarto... – disse.

Shun tocou-lhe o rosto, vendo tanto amor em seus olhos que não conseguia acreditar.

- Hyoga, eu não estou sofrendo pelo Ikki...

- Não importa por quem seja... – rebateu com medo de ouvir o que não queria.

- Eu... estou sofrendo por você...

O coração do jovem loiro falhou uma batida.

- Por mim?

Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Shun.

- Eu disse que o amava e... e você me rejeitou... – confessou as suas dores – Eu sei que não deveria ter dito aquilo...

- Você me ama, Shun? – indagou, os olhos brilhando pela emoção e a ansiedade.

- Sim, eu te amo...

O loiro o puxou pra si, pela cintura, se erguendo do chão e levando Shun junto, o mais jovem estremeceu de susto, mas depois relaxou, pois os olhos de Hyoga lhe diziam tantas coisas boas que aqueciam seu coração, e ele se permitiu apenas confiar nele, como sempre fez. O russo afastou a franja que cobria parcialmente o rosto de alabastro e os olhos brilhantes de Shun que entreabriu os lábios para acolher os seus quando este se inclinaram sobre ele.

Shun acolheu a língua cálida de Hyoga, seus lábios macios sendo pressionados contra a boca carnuda e molhada dele. O mais jovem gemeu levemente; Hyoga segurava-lhe os braços agora, com carinho, somente provando e sugando a doçura de seus lábios. Ficaram minutos nessa carícia singela, sentindo o corpo vibrar, e o desejo crescer a cada encontro das línguas ávidas. Shun ergueu os braços, se libertando dos braços do loiro e enlaçando o pescoço dele, procurando uma posição mais cômoda e estreita nos braços fortes do cisne. Hyoga ofegou ao sentir o corpo delgado e macio contra o seu e apertou mais forte a cintura de Shun, ambos sentindo que o desejo do outro já começava a dar mostras da sua força.

- Hyoga... – Shun afastou os lábios – Eu... eu quero...

- O que você quer, Shun?

- Você...Eu quero você, Hyoga...

O loiro hesitou; não esperava um convite tão explicito e delicioso, por um momento a voz de Ikki invadiu seus pensamentos:

"_Eu destruo qualquer um que ousar tocar o Shun..."_ Mas qual remédio? Tinha certeza que nem mesmo Zeus resistiria à imagem à sua frente. O jovem Andrômeda belo como um deus, os cabelos cor de mel brilhantes a luz da lua, o rosto corado, os lábios rubros e entreabertos. Que se danasse, Ikki! E se fosse preciso sair no braço com ele que fosse, sairia, mesmo que isso magoasse Shun.

- Eu também quero você, Shun, muito... – sussurrou o russo antes de mergulhar a língua úmida e macia dentro dos lábios do mais jovem. Shun estremeceu, fechou os olhos, e correspondeu a carícia. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda sentia a língua do russo vasculhando sua boca, sua respiração quente e entrecortada misturando-se a sua, o calor de suas mãos. Estava enganado, ele não era gelado. Sorriu contra o beijo ao constatar que até então, imaginara que o corpo do amigo fosse tão frio quanto da vez em que o abraçou na casa de libra. Que bom que estava enganado! Deliciosamente enganado.

Com muito carinho, o cavaleiro de cisne o levou para a cama, deitando-o delicadamente e desabotoando-lhe a camisa do pijama, começando a trilhar seu corpo com os lábios, descendo pelos mamilos, os lábios brincando com um, enquanto os dedos acariciavam o outro. Shun gemeu e contorceu-se um pouco, vendo os lábios e a língua do russo molharem seu umbigo de forma sensual, enquanto as mãos o livrava da calça. O loiro sorriu com malícia encarando o rosto enrubescido de Shun ao dar-se conta do tamanho da excitação do mais jovem; seu sexo já despontava reto e lustroso à sua frente.

Shun umedeceu os lábios com a língua sem tirar os olhos do amante, as íris verdes veladas de desejo, Hyoga foi baixando a cabeça até estar entre suas pernas.

Andrômeda soltou um grito alto e alucinado quando se viu inteiro dentro da boca do loiro, sendo sugado, amado. Os cabelos dourados caíam por todo seu baixo ventre, apenas olhos azuis maliciosos olhavam para ele com luxuria, como se para saber cada reação que acontecia, cada sinal de prazer intenso que Shun demonstrava. Andrômeda afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, gemendo alto, sentindo a carícia úmida em sua região mais sensível. Os lábios de Hyoga não lhe davam trégua, o enlouquecia, e ele se viu instintivamente movendo os quadris para se afundar ainda mais na caverna úmida que era a boca gostosa do cisne.

Depois de um tempo e vendo leves tremores no corpo do mais novo, dando-lhe a certeza que ele gozaria a qualquer momento. Hyoga se afastou, fazendo Shun soltar uma exclamação de protesto. Livrou-se de suas roupas, do short pequeno que já comprimia desconfortavelmente sua ereção, e voltou a se inclinar sobre Shun beijando seus lábios. Andrômeda o puxou pra si, querendo mais contato, se esfregando nele em alucinante desejo.

- Se abra pra mim, Shun... – o loiro sussurrou ao seu ouvido, enquanto as mãos corriam por suas pernas até alcançarem o local contraído entre suas nádegas. Shun ficou tenso por um tempo, mas ao mirar os olhos de Hyoga não teve mais receios. Abriu um pouco as pernas, facilitando o encaixe do corpo do cisne, ele segurou Shun pelo quadril e o puxou para mais perto, o beijando sofregamente, enquanto penetrava o dedo inteiro nele. Sentiu um gemido abafado deixar os lábios do cavaleiro mais jovem, mas percebia que era de prazer, Shun já rebolava levemente contra seu dedo, seu corpo pingava de suor, assim como o do cisne.

Hyoga continuava a carícia do dedo e da língua em Shun que ofegava buscando ar, gemia, quase chorava, não suportando mais aquela luxuriante tortura. O russo retirou o dedo, mas continuou o acariciando, beijando, lambendo e em meio tantos toques, beijos e loucura, Shun não percebeu que Hyoga havia levantado suas pernas, abrindo-as e liberando-o para ser penetrado. Só se dera conta disso, quando já sentia a ponta do pênis de seu amado sendo empurrada contra sua entrada; estremeceu e se agarrou mais a ele, tentando se preparar para o que viria. Podia sentir o pênis de Hyoga passando por entre ele, deslizando por entre suas nádegas, molhando-o com o líquido que exalava; suas pernas sendo puxadas para cima dos ombros do loiro. Sentiu o cisne se empurrando para dentro de si e mordeu os lábios para que um grito de dor não lhe fugisse. Doía, mas não queria que parasse, já passara por dores piores, era um cavaleiro, dor era uma constante em sua vida, aquela ao menos prometia prazer, o prazer de finalmente pertencer a quem amava.

Shun mordia o lábio inferior para não gritar, a dor cedia gradativamente ao prazer. Não conseguiu se conter quando Hyoga começou a se mexer dentro dele, inicialmente lento. Os dois mantinham o mesmo ritmo, as estocadas aumentavam em força e velocidade à medida que os corpos se roçavam, que os beijos e mãos passeavam pelos corpos suados. Andrômeda gritou alto quando o russo segurou seu membro pulsante, começando uma masturbação intensa, no mesmo ritmo das estocadas profundas e rápidas. Toda a razão sumiu, ambos gemiam muito agora; Hyoga mais baixo no ouvido de Shun.

- Não pare... – gemeu Shun mais alto, sentindo ondas de prazer em seu corpo como se fosse eletricidade a cada entrar e sair do falo túrgido do russo.

- Eu não vou parar, amor... – respondeu Hyoga com um sorriso que mesclavam o desejo ardente e o amor que possuía pelo outro – Não ainda...

Shun sentia como se fosse desfalecer, uma sensação desoladora fez todo seu corpo vibrar quando o cisne se enterrou inteiro nele, arqueando as costas para trás, gritando e gozando, levando-o consigo. Seu sêmen se derramou no abdômen e mãos de Hyoga, enquanto seu corpo se convulsionava de uma forma desoladora.

O loiro apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, ofegante, o peito de ambos subia e descia e um podia sentir a respiração acelerada do outro. O cheiro de suor e sexo permeava todo o quarto. Hyoga se afastou um pouco para mirar o rosto de Shun, afastando os cabelos molhados dele. Sorriu para ele que sorriu de volta, fazendo o mesmo, afastando a franja loira da face ruborizada do amado.

Não disseram nada, não era preciso. Hyoga saiu dele, deitando Shun delicadamente na cama e lambendo os dedos sujos de sêmen. Deitou-se ao seu lado, olhando dentro das esmeralda do amado.

- Eu te amo muito... – disse afagando-lhe o rosto.

- Eu também te amo... – respondeu Shun sentindo todo o calor da noite de verão parecer se intensificar ainda mais naquele quarto.

Hyoga o puxou pra si, sentindo o suor escorrer por sua testa.

- Que tal um banho? – sugeriu.

- Sim , essa noite está infernalmente quente. – sorriu Andrômeda.

Ambos foram para o banheiro, tomando um rápido banho e voltando para o quarto. Quando chegou ao mesmo, Shun já estava sentindo calor novamente, mesmo porque, aproveitaram o banho para se amarem mais uma vez.

Vestiu um pijama enquanto o amado recolhia suas roupas.

Hyoga se aproximou e o beijou nos lábios.

- Vou para o meu quarto. – disse vendo o olhar decepcionado de Shun.

- Por que não fica aqui comigo? – sugeriu Andrômeda.

- Se o seu irmão psicopata descobre que dormi em seu quarto, estou morto, Shun. – riu o russo – Além do mais, não quero que ele saiba por outra pessoa que não por nós dois, certo?

- Você tem razão. – conformou-se Andrômeda, triste, mas... fazer o que?

Acompanhou Hyoga até a porta, vendo-o sair pelo corredor, até chegar ao seu quarto. O russo sussurrou um "boa noite, meu amor" e entrou. Shun fechou a porta do quarto, com um sorriso feliz nos lábios.

A noite continuava quente. Shun se abanou dentro do pijama.

- Hum... que calor, acho que não vou conseguir dormir! – reclamou jogando-se na cama.

De repente, percebeu pequenos cristais de gelo que invadiam seu quarto pela janela. Ergueu-se e mirou pela mesma: no jardim, Hyoga refazia o esquife de gelo, bem embaixo da sua janela. Shun sorriu sentindo a brisa fresca causada pelo ar gelado adentrar seu aposento. Correu para o guarda-roupas e pegou um edredom.

Deitou na cama e se cobriu, sorrindo.

"Não é que o Seiya até tinha razão? Realmente, um loiro gelado é tudo!"

**Fim**

**Notas finais: ****Um loiro gelado é tudo mesmo**, né?

Qualquer erro gramatical, ortográfico, mensagem subliminar ou etc. Relevem, por favor.

Se leu, gostou, deixe um review para a baka da escritora, se não gostou, diga educadamente seus motivos, tenha certeza que eu não mordo e sei aceitar as críticas, mas odeio gente sem educação!

Obrigada a todos que passaram por aqui, em especial aos que deixaram um comentário de incentivo.

Beijos,

**Sion Neblina**


End file.
